Harry Potter and the Odd Truth or Dare
by captain.mongoose
Summary: Harry wants to unwind in his sixth year. AU. Luna drags him off somewhere... what will happen? HP/LL


Harry sighed as he walked down the Dormitory steps. He was not really looking forward to this evening. Snape had given him detention again, because he argued about the correct use of the boggart repelling charm. Now, he's going to the dungeons to test potions for their uses. He suspects (and expects) that Snape is going to put him into at least mild discomfort, '…something that Snape would do and love,' he thought.

He bumped into Hermione in the common room.

"Hey, Harry. What's going on?" She knew the look that he wore.

"Snape." Harry spat at her, and she understood.

She sighed and went back to reading her book, Common Muggle Pastimes and Hobbies.

Harry left the tower, and headed down to the dungeons. He was stopped by Luna, who appeared suddenly beside him.

"Hello, Harry Potter." she dreamily said. She took his hand and started to lead him up a set of stairs.

"Wait, Luna! Where are you taking me? I have a -" she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips, and continued on. Harry followed, a little confused.

Luna led him to the Room of Requirement, which opened to permit them. Once inside, Harry saw six people sitting on cushions in the center of the room. He was astonished as ever as he looked at them. They looked right back, and beckoned him to them. There was Sirius, smiling broadly; Neville, looking oddly confident; Ginny, a warm glow emanating from her; Tonks, sitting beside Sirius and smiling as well; Hermione, who managed to beat him there; and Ron, waving to the open two pillows beside him.

Sirius had a big grin on his face as he hugged his godson. "Hey there, Harry. I thought that you'd be late."

Tonks tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Sirius, I don't think that he knew about this, given his reaction to us being here." She turned to Harry. "Sorry about this, it was Luna's idea, and Snape was in on it. I have to thank him later." She hugged him, too, then sat back down.

Harry sat down next to Ron, feeling utterly confused. Luna sat down on the other side of him and pulled out an empty bottle of butterbeer. She raised her ward, and the lights dimmed for dramatic effect. She spoke in the silence. "You have gathered here today, for the first meeting of the secret society, T.O.D. All but Harry have voiced approval of this idea, and I believe that he would've wanted to join in any case." She smiled at Harry before continuing. "The purpose of this is to make us more aware of each other's feelings, and to practice stressful situations in a safe environment."

She spun the bottle in the middle of the circle of people. "Whoever this lands on, goes first."

Harry raised a hand. "Am I supposed to understand what's going on."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and spoke for the first time. "We're playing Truth or Dare, Harry. Luna's just being eccentric."

A voice from across from Harry answered her. "No, it adds a bit of mystery to the whole thing, doesn't it." Neville beamed at Harry. "I've actually played this game before, you know."

Hermione snorted and Ron burst out laughing, while Sirius looked sour. Ron reached out a hand, and Sirius dropped a couple of silver coins into it, grumbling. Neville looked confused as Harry started to laugh, but stopped quickly as the bottle slowed down, and stopped. They all looked at Ginny, who coolly spun the bottle, a coy spark in her eyes. It went away as the bottle landed on Neville.

Before Ginny could speak, Luna quickly said, "Oh, yeah I put a spell on the bottle, and it will never choose the person you're thinking of. It adds a bit of excitement to it."

Ginny looked over at Harry, and sighed. Neville confidently said, "Truth!"

Ginny giggled and asked, "Do you like a person in this room? As in, you know, like like."

Neville blushed and said, "No…" The bottle glowed bright blue, and a small blue jet of light shot at him, and fell over from the blast. When the smoke cleared, his nose was a good three inches longer than normal.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Luna, who serenely smiled and told him of a curse on the bottle. "This curse elongates your nose if you lie on a truth. It lasts for 24 hours, so you might not want to do that again."

Neville stuttered at her, while Harry gave her a sidelong glance. She winked at Harry and he understood. Any charm or curse will stay in this room. She's just making sure that everyone tells the truth.

Neville spun the bottle, hands over his eyes. It landed on Luna, who smiled at him. "Truth."

"Aw, fuck." Neville muttered under his breath. He had, apparently, some form of revenge for Luna, but she had not given him any way of dealing it. "Would you kiss anyone in here of your own free will?"

Luna glanced quickly at Harry, and said, "Yes."

Harry's heart started to beat quicker. Why did she look at him when she said it? Did she want to kiss him? Sure, they went to Professor Lupin's party together, but she never mentioned anything. Yeah, they danced a lot, but he was sure that is was just friendly dancing. Of course, he did get a little drunk, so some parts of the evening were a little dark in his mind, anyways. He didn't even notice everyone looking at him. "What?"

"Truth or Dare, Harry?" Luna was saying, patiently.

Harry's palms started to sweat. Should he say truth, and be deemed cowardly, or say dare, and face whatever Luna would do to him? 'Well,' he mused to himself. 'Kissing her wouldn't be all that bad, to be honest. I know that she would enjoy it immensely.' He looked into Luna's eyes. They were pleading internally, a small sign that Luna was a lot more complicated than she let on. "Dare."

Her smile brightening, she put a hand on the side of his face, and said. "Kiss me, Harry."

Ginny looked furious, and Ron was utterly bemused. Hermione and Tonks looked at each other with a knowing smile. Neville smiled and looked at Sirius, who looked downtrodden. He put his hand in his pocket, and gave Neville a gold coin. No one noticed what exactly Harry and Luna were up to.

It was not what Harry assumed it would be. This was bliss, the only thing that mattered now. It was if the others just melted into the floor as Harry's heart quickened even further. He felt Luna's tongue asking entrance into his mouth, and he obliged. He felt Luna's passion and it was if a fire erupted from his stomach as he deepened the kiss, exploring Luna's mouth as if his life depended on it. She gave a little moan of surprise and put her hands behind his neck.

Harry wished that they were alone. There was a small 'Pop!' and they broke apart and looked around. The others were gone. 'That was handy,' Harry said to himself.

He looked back at Luna to see that she was walking away from him, towards a bed that wasn't there a moment ago. She got on it and laid there, waiting for him.

Harry couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him. Luna, his secret crush for a year, wanting him to come to her in a bed!

He did so, and she grabbed him and dragged him on top of her, peeling the shirt off of his back in the process. She kissed him fiercely and explored his back.

Harry was aware of a peculiar feeling in his nether regions, '…and so could Luna, now.' He thought. He became worried all of a sudden. 'What does she expect to happen? How will I know what to do?'

His questions got cut off as she asked him to take off her shirt for her. 'I never expected Luna to have such a seductive voice…' He thought as he lifted the shirt above her head, exposing her black bra.

At this, he had to do a double take. "Black?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I have quite a few colors to choose from, Harry." She eyed him and smirked a little. "What about you?"

With that as his warning, she pulled her wand out and charmed his pants off. Harry was left laying on the bed, his black underwear covering a quivering lump.

Luna's eyes widened as she saw it, and crawled towards him on all fours, licking her lips. This made Harry reach down, pull her on him, and kiss her, while his hands found the clasp to her bra.

Her unhooked it, and she let it fall away. The perfect breasts molded perfectly into Harry's hands, and she let out a moan as he licked one of them. He caressed her side, slowly working his way down to her skirt line. As he tried to find a zipper or clasp, she stopped him.

"Harry, I think that we should have intercourse." She said, peering into his eyes.

His eyes widened as his brain slowly processed this. It took a while, as his blood was occupying another place at the moment. "Are you sure?"

She eyed him as her hand slipped under his underwear. "I've been sure. That's why I planned this night for us."

He moaned as she started to run her hand along his cock, bringing it out from the underwear. The feelings going through him were indescribable, but I'll try. It was as if something was tickling him in a place that wasn't ticklish, but the feeling still made him feel really good.

One of his hands found Luna's leg. She jumped a little at his touch, and pulled his underwear off, leaving his cock in the air, wanting some affection. She obliged, taking it in one hand, and licking the tip with another. Harry moaned and reached up on her leg until he found her underwear. He started to rub the slightly wet spot he found.

She moaned louder, and plunged his cock deep in her mouth, causing Harry to stop altogether out of the feeling of it. She brought it back out and sucked on the tip. It was all Harry could do to keep from climaxing right then as she sucked him like a lollipop. "Luna…" He moaned.

She understood, and slowed down. She stopped and brought it out of her mouth. He then reached over and slipped his hand under her underwear. He slipped two fingers in and out.

She started moaning and rubbing his cock again with her hand. He sped up, and added a finger. She shifted a little so that he could continue while she brought his cock in her mouth again.

Harry moaned with her as he felt around with his fingers. He slowed, and beathed, "Luna, I'm going to…"

She didn't say anything, but kept going faster. Harry couldn't control it anymore, and his juices went right in her mouth. She moaned a little, and swallowed everything. He was laying on his back, fingers still in her, sweat rolling off of him, the waves of pleasure still rocking his mind out of sync with everything else. She continued to suck for a while, then stopped, a little downtrodden.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Harry asked. He was worried that he had done something wrong.

She looked at him, a little glint in her eye. "You ran out of that delicious substance, Harry. I must find a way to get more." She then slipped off her underwear, and laid down, legs spread apart. She beckoned him to her.

Harry sat up, got on his knees, and went towards her.

She took his cock, still quivering from the pleasure, and gave it one last suck.

Harry moaned from the feeling, and brought it down to where Luna wanted him to go. She gave him a nod, and he thrusted in her.

Harry woke up and gasped, the feeling of wetness still present in his underwear. Ron woke with a start and looked at him. "Harry! What's wrong? Someone getting attacked again?"

Harry looked around, not understanding. He saw five beds and four faces peering out from behind curtains. He fell on his back, running his hands through his hair. 'It was all a dream…' he thought as his heart dropped with sadness. He still had Snape's detention tonight, and he was not looking forward to it, not when he knew what could've happened otherwise. "I bet that there isn't a surprise waiting for me in the shape of Luna sometime tonight, right Ron?"

Ron looked at Neville and Dean, who shrugged and pulled their faces back into their beds. Seamus was looking at a peculiar lump from under Harry's blanket, and jumped when Ron asked him what he was looking at.

Harry got up, noticed his cock was still hard from his pleasurable dream, and got dressed. Ron shook his head, and turned back over. He thought to himself, 'Now, if he meant the Truth or Dare game in the Room of Requirement tonight, we're going to have to separate Luna from him.'

~Fin~

Author's Note: I guess that Harry is a seer, huh? * ^_^ *

This is a slightly altered version. The original story included Ron kissing Harry, Ginny and Hermione having a make-out session, and Tonks having sex with Sirius, after he switched pants with Neville. This version will not be posted, because a certain person named Dad found this on my computer and erased it. I apologize for everyone that just got turned on with the expectation of Ginny and Hermione making out. That'll be another story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
